Kagome's Baby
by Sailor-Moon123231
Summary: Kagome gets pregnant but wait what does Naraku have to do with it, and who is the father. Find out in my fanfic Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter and is kind of short but it is shorter and may only have 3-5 Short Chapters. This is my firsr fanfiction.Sorry About Spelling. Sailor-Moon123231

* * *

**The Argument **

Kagome's Time (Modern Day Tokyo)

"Hay Kagome, what club are you signing up for in the school fest able?" asked Amy (one of Kagomes friends). "I don't know. I'm thinking about doing the play, why?" answered Kagome. " We thought you would be doing the dance with Hojo, that's why." Stated Crystal (another of Kagomes friends). " I mean aren't you two going out," said Amy. "No, I'm going out with some one else," Kagome answered. "Who are you going out with?" asked Amy and Crystal together at the same time. "His name is …" started Kagome but was rudely interrupted by Inu Yasha, "What are you doing hear? We have shards to collect," said Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha" finished Kagome, "I'm hanging out with my friends." "Well it's time to go. NOW!" Inu Yasha yelled causing heads to turn in there direction. After a bit of time they got up and went to Kagome's home (the shrine). Once her friends were gone Inu Yasha and Kagome got into one of their arguments. After hours they finally came up with a pan that they would stay in Kagome's time but Inu Yasha would be with her.

The next day started the play practices. The play was on a famous ice lord we all know and his beautiful mate. Inu Yasha played the lord and Kagome was his mate. Their under studies were Amy and Nick (who is actually Naraku in disguise to get someone). Nick tricked the director into getting the main part of the Lord Inu Yasha tried to turn things around but it didn't workout.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kiss

As the play grew near the curtain call, Kagome was really nervous. Most of it was that this was her first time in a play but even Kagome was going to have her first kiss with some one she didn't love she also thought her first kiss would be with Inu Yasha. As the play happened to go along the act with the kiss in it was so close. Right before the kiss Inu Yasha finally recognized a scent that he knew was not good news. This scent was Naraku's miasma. 'Naraku is Nick' thought Inu Yasha 'I have to stop him before he does something to Kagome'. He immediately jumped on stage. Then Nick changed into his real form this cased the crowd to go running in fear the director to get really mad and Kagome to run over to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha an Naraku to start fighting, when Inu Yasha was knocked out of Naraku's way he went after Kagome. When he had Kagome he knocked her out cold. Then Naraku and Kagome disappeared back to the feudal ear. Right before they vanished completely Inu Yasha saw Naraku lean down and kiss Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Problem

Inu Yasha raced to the well. Every minutes that passed meant that Kagome was with Naraku, with Naraku doing who knows what to Kagome, and that was bat for both Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha started to wonder if he would ever see Kagome again.

Inu Yasha's Time (Feudal Ear Japan)

Naraku's Newest Castle

Kagome woke up in a room she didn't recognize. 'Where am I? What's going on?' was all she thought as Naraku entered the room. "Hello Kagome if you notice you can not move your hands, arms, legs or feet. So try to enjoy and don't try and refuse what I am about to give to you" Naraku said walking over to her. After that all was screams as Naraku raped Kagome.

The next day Kagome woke up felling pain in her lower regain. She remembered all that Naraku had done to her and how he raped her. Kagome began to cry as Naraku entered the room. "Now that you are awake I have some good news for me which might be bad news for you," Naraku laughed at what he was about to tell her "Kagome, as of now you are pregnant with my pup" once that was said he left Kagome who was now crying harder than before.

2 months later Kagome had already come up with ways to escape from Naraku's hold. A few days later Kagome found her chance to escape and took the chance. She found and bought a bout and used it to travel down a river that ran threw Inu Yasha's Forest and past Keade's village.

1 week passed and Kagome was near Keade's village. Even though she was near the village, she smelled like Naraku, so when Inu Yasha smelled this scent he ran to where it was coming from. Inu Yasha recognized Kagome's scent on the side of Naraku's dominating scent. (The scent was Kagome's scent). "Hay Naraku were is Kagome and what have you done to her," asked Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha don't you recognize me?" cried Kagome "it's me, Kagome" "Well, well, well what do we have here." asked Naraku "Kagome why did you run? Are you afraid of what I'm going to do to you? Are you? Or is it because you're worried for the Pup?" Kagome fainted after hearing that Inu Yasha caught her and after caching her he used Wind Scare on Naraku but he got away and disappeared completely. "Lets get Kagome to Keade's hut and we'll work from there, okay?" Inu Yasha said even though he was thinking 'what happened to you? Why are you pregnant? What did Naraku do to you?" this was repeating in his mind all the way to the village.


	4. Author's Note

Hay sorry I lost my story. Please don't send any mean reviews or emails.

Sailormoon123231 Kagome


End file.
